We Messed Up Ooo and Aaa
by MessUpGangSeries
Summary: What will happen if real humans entered Ooo! Violating dimension crossing rules, being in love with friends, meeting your opposites, mixing Ooo with Aaa, having fun, going back to Earth. Join me and my friends to venture out the mysterious lands of Ooo!
1. The Portal in Our Backyard

**A/N: Summary explains everything. This is the first chapter, took a little time. Enjoy it guys! **

* * *

**The Portal in our Backyard**

Tomorrow will be our Science Oral Defense about out Investigatory Project. Good think our science teacher allowed us to group ourselves according to friendship. I gathered all Adventure Time lovers, who were actually all my best friends. I invited my group mates in our house.

So here they are, we're taking a break and waiting the pumpkin muffins to bake. We went up the attic and decided to play "Spin The Bottle". I suggested the game, they know I was green minded. It's true, but I don't want anything to happen this day. What? They agreed to play the game, so look who's talking. Haha.

Cameron sat beside me, Richard as well. Every member is here, they really wanted the pumpkin muffins to bake fast. Jill, Maxine, Lance were also here, they really wanted to play the game.

"You're enjoying this even though we didn't start yet. Nice" I said with a chuckle.

Jill invited Yujin, from another section, which bothered us, but it's cool. I had a crush on him when I was on 5th Grade, besides, Jeriko got serious JEALOUSY problem with him last time. I call him "Cracker" last school year, which annoyed Jeriko and Gio. Those two hated him very much. (A/N: No offense, Jill, Yujin!)

"Who goes first?" I asked. Maxine was grinning, even Richard, but his was sheepish.

"Alright, I'll go first" I volunteered. They laughed, Camie did the hardest.

"Oh dude. Yujin and Lance are only boys, I suggest you hope Yujin" whispered Camie, she nudged me hard with her elbow.

"Shut up. I don't belong to him. I belong to _Marshall Lee._ I kept on telling you!" I said slapping her hard.

"Ow" she uttered and made a cute face. "Whatever" I said rolling my eyes. My heart throbs as the bottle spun. It kept on spinning, I got impatient. It landed on Jill.

"Hahahaha" laughed Richard, he kept on laughing.

"Girls to girls, Hug. Boy to girl, kiss, right?" Camie asked reassuringly. I nodded. I gave Jill a bear hug, which was so tight, I wanna squeeze her to a pulp.

"Alright enough. I'll go next" Camie volunteered cheerfully. She spun the bottle and it landed on Richard.

"A hug!" I snapped. "But..I'm a boy" said Richard. "No you're a girl" teased Lance.

"Ugh, fine. A hug will do!" he agreed.

"OMG! He admitted it!" shrieked Camie.

"Oh yeah!" we all agreed which Richard punched my arm. "Dude, let's get this over with!" he yelled at Camie.

They both hugged each other cutely which made me giggle a little.

Then something sparkled from the window. It's bright light, and it glowed very bright which made me cover my eyes.

"A UFO!" shouted Maxine.

"A meteor!" shrieked Camie.

We both rushed to the backyard, which the light was coming from. There was a circular ball of light, a portal, to be exact. I saw it one of the movies and games I played. I can see fresh green grass, and a tree which looked familiar.

"What's this?!" I asked them.

They all shrugged, but still shocked.

"A portal, I guess. How did it get here?!" asked Maxine.

But then the tree looked very familiar to us!

"It's a portal to Ooo! Isn't that Finn and Jake's treehouse?!" shrieked Richard.

Yes it is the tree. We wanted to get in, but we know it's dangerous.

"I want to go in this portal!" I suggested.

"Dude, it's too dangerous" said Yujin, finally he spoke! I rolled my eyes, went closer to the portal and set one foot in. And I felt coldness, I jerked backwards, and fell, but Richard caught me.

"It's cold in Ooo?" he asked.

"Probably. But I hope this is Aaa. I'll finally see Marshall Lee in person!" I yelled.

Everyone agreed. Lance was chuckling from behind. "What?" I asked him.

Richard released me.

"I'm going in there! Ooo or not. It's amazing!" I cried.

Yujin grabbed my arm. "I'm coming with you! I want to be popular in there" he sang like Marshall.

"Who else?" I asked.

Maxine stepped forward, with Jill and Camie. Which left Richard and Lance.

"So what you two?" I asked them.

"I'm going with you!" shouted Richard and hopped beside me.

"Lance?" asked Jill.

"Alright. But I'm doing this because I wanted to cross a portal myself. Let's do this!" said Lance with a shrug.

And together we held hands, and jumped into a very mysterious land.

* * *

**A/N [While Making This]**

**Me: So what do ya' think?**

**Jill: It's awesome! Continue dude!**

**Me: Anymore suggestions?**

**Richard: We meet Allyana!**

**Me: *gives Richard a smirk***

**Camie: I say we meet Blue there, too!**

**Me: *gives Camie a smirk, too!***

**Yujin: I get popular and Marshall Lee adopts me as his own brother!**

**Me: SOLD!**

**Hahaha..LOL. Those were their suggestions. Review please!**


	2. Arrival to Ooo

**A/N: Hello people~! We finally arrived to Ooo. Agree with Yujin's idea? Being Marshall's brother and all?**

**Yujin: One point for me**

**Camie: No fair! Mine was better!**

**Me: I choose, so let me continue!**

* * *

**Arrival to Ooo**

We fell right on the grass. I shivered so hard. It's so cold. But lucky me, I fell on top of the group. Jill was on the floor with Lance, Camie, Richard, Yujin and Maxine at the top of her. I was on the top of them. I'm safe~! Everyone groaned in pain. We're in cartoon form. I can't believe I looked awesome in Cartoon Form.

"Lucky dude" mumbled Camie.

"Get off, Angelica so we they can get off me too!" complained Jill.

I jumped off the top and landed on my feet. I dusted myself and looked around.

"Just like on TV. Let's go and sneak in to Finn's house!" I suggested as others fixed themselves.

"WOW!" screamed Maxine, she was so excited.

"I'm going to be popular!" yelled Yujin.

"I'm jammin' with Marceline!" shrieked Camie.

Then everyone discussed what they want to do with Ooo. But one thing's a big problem. We can't go back to Earth.

"Uh guys. We can't go back to where we came!" I screamed, as I see birds fly away from the forest nearby.

Their eyes widened and they looked at each other. For a minute there I thought they'll cry but..

"OMG! YES!" they partied around. They goofed around, danced the Harlem Shake and Camie lied on the grassy floor.

"I'm finally going to be a vampire! I'll let Marceline bite me!" Camie said.

"Alright, everyone listen up!" I said bossily.

"We'll just knock on the tree house. If nobody's in there, we wait outside" Yujin suggested.

"I knock. So that I'm the first one Finn will see" volunteered Lance proudly. He walked like a boss to the Tree House's entrance and courageously reached out his hand to knock on the door. We ran to him to see what'll happen.

He knocked loudly.

"Finn, Jake. You there?" he asked.

We all hid on his back. Then the door opened.

Finn actually looks cute on personal. He just looks like us, cartoon form.

"Ayayayayay! You're humans!" he screamed.

"Uh..."

"JAKE!" he called out, he spilled juice all over him.

"Oh glob! I'm so rude! Come in! Come in! This so rad! You're really humans! This is..ALGEBRAIC!" he can't stop screaming. I would like to be Lemongrab and say "STOP SCREAMING! WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?!". Gladly, I stayed silent the whole time.

Then Jake came in and he was shocked. Shocked! Stunned! Speechless!

"Oh my gloop! You guys _are _humans!" he shouted.

We entered the treehouse. It looks exactly the same as the one we see in TV. Adventure Time characters, meeting them on person, isn't that amazing?! I wanna grow old here, Never go back to Earth! NEVER!

"RADICAL. ARE THERE ANYMORE?!" he asked Lance.

"Yes..My friends..Angelica, is your number one FAN!" Lance replied as he pointed to me.

"Finn, hi there" I greeted him nicely.

HE blushed a little.

"UH, hey, nice to meet ya' Angel. I'll call ya' Angel, is that cool, Angel?" he asked.

"It's cool. You can call me anything you like" I said.

"This is Yujin, Jill, Camie, Richard, Maxine. I'm LANCE" he introduced.

Yujin knelt before him!

"Take me to Marshall Lee!" he begged.

"Wah?" asked Jake.

Jill pulled Yujin to stand up.

"Marshall what?" asked Finn.

"Oh nothing. He's just paranoid" I said with a chuckle.

"Anyways, Finn. Can we stay at your place? We kinda got lost. We just ended up here when we ... entered a portal" said Camie.

"We can adventure with you. Camie, here, is good at...close combat" said Richard, who I kept from jumping up and down.

"You're so tall dude" Jake said to Richard.

"Thanks" Richard replied.

"Come on in you guys. Let's chit-chat, then we'll hit PB's castle"

* * *

"Okay. So you were saying that you WANTED to come here, and not accidentally? From a portal?" he asked again. He kept on repeating the same question but we didn't mind. BMO served us cookies, from Candy Kingdom, and they tasted so great!

I munched down two cookies and drank fresh milk. I wanted to see Candy Kingdom so badly! I want to eat everything!

"Yes. We actually wanted to see you guys. We're you're fans. You're so good on girls" said Yujin as he finished his cookie. He looked cute when he munches and nibbles his food.

"Uh..That's not true..Jake is my adviser when it comes to the ladies" said Finn, he was laughing at Richard the whole time.

"Anyways. Welcome to Ooo! But make sure you stay away from trouble. Since you live here now, you can do whatever you want. Just stay out of trouble when we're gone. Well, prepare yourselves, we have to go to the Candy Kingdom to let PB get you examined" he said as he picked up his bag.

I looked at Maxine, she nodded with a grin.

"Let's go for it guys!"

* * *

**A/N: Here is our convo for the second chappie**

**Me: So how was it?**

**Jill: Fun! Fun! Fun! **

**Me: Suggestions?**

**Richard: I say, we meet Bubblegum but she is making out with Gumball!**

**Camie: No! We meet assassins!**

**Jill: Finn allows us to go adventuring with him!**

**Maxine: Ask Bubblegum about the Land of Aaa!**

**Me: Anymore interesting ideas other than those?**

**Yujin: I say, I will have a crush on one of you girls!**

**Me: SOLD TO YUJIN AGAIN!**

**Jill: Damn. Not fair.**

**Me: You better stick with it, dudes.**

**Maxine: Aw..**


	3. The Violation of Crossing Dimensions

**A/N: This is the third chapter. Have fun reading you guys. Alright here, the situation gets a little messy. But I think, it's the best chapter.**

* * *

**The Violation of Crossing Dimensions**

We headed to the Candy Kingdom, then visited PB's castle. It looks delicious. I want to eat it whole! Specially the marble floor is irresistible, I want to lick it up!

PB then screamed in shock, she wasn't happy to see us.

"Wait! You passed in the portal? Real humans, you say?! Real humans cannot cross dimensions. If they do, they will break the barrier separating Ooo's parallel universe, the Land of Aaa. I've been doing some research lately, because I heard about the Ice King's fan fiction. It isn't FICTION, it's actually real! They just can't go here because there's barrier between the parallel universe. It will break time and space. Be prepared" she said looking right through a more modern telescope than ours. "The barrier is broken! Universal Wave in 10 seconds!" she screamed.

I did not get even one word what she said! But I know that crossing here caused jeopardy in Ooo. Oh shucks, we did it this time. We unleashed something bad to Ooo. It's all because of me.

"We're sorry princess" I apologize, almost going to cry.

"No don't be sorry. I really wanted to check out this 'Prince Gumball'" she said blushing.

"Wait? You're not mad at them, Peebles?" asked Finn in a relief.

"No. I would never get mad at a rare race like yours Finn. I'm so happy that you found some relatives of yours. I'll examine them after the Universal Wave!" she said but something had hit all of us. Just like hearing sound waves from lots of speakers, and it hits your heart.

It's the Universal Wave, it's not that painful. We all fell to the ground, All of Ooo did. And we suddenly saw our alternates! Even us, real humans! We saw Fionna, Cake, our alternate selves and Prince Gumball.

"Huh?" asked Prince Gumball curiously.

I grinned happily and saw my friends grinning at their counterparts.

"Universal Wave" said Prince Gumball.

"Universal Wave" repeated Princess Bubblegum.

* * *

**A/N: A really messy chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**CONVO:**

**Richard: Thanks for cutting it! You're so mean!**

**Yujin: Why did you cut it?!**

**Me: What? I'm tired!**

**Camie: CONTINUE, OR WE'LL KILL YOU!**

***they all showed off their shiny cutters and aimed them on me***

**Me: Okay, okay...**


	4. Just Me and You Tonight

**A/N: This is the fourth chapter..**

* * *

**Just Me and You Tonight**

Everyone said "HELLO" to their counterparts. So immediately, Bubblegum hosted a "Counterpart Meeting Party". I met mine, his name was Angelo. He never minded me really. Marceline and Marshall Lee came too. The Universal Wave was actually a good effect. But I don't know if it has bad effects on some places. I hope not.

It's getting crowded inside, I felt dizzy. I rushed outside and made clear not to puke. I didn't take God. I sat on the candy floor. Thinking about Earth, and how my parents would react that we were gone. It's really hard for them I know, but I Hope it's not just us.

Suddenly, I heard steps from behind me. I stood up and turned to see who it is. Yujin. He was smiling. "I've been looking for you, dude. You okay?" he asked in concern.

"I guess..Maybe.." I said shrugging. But then I stared to loose balance, I'm falling. But Yujin caught me just in time. "Woah, steady!" he said as he placed my arm on his shoulders. My vision went black. All I could see is Darkness. I didn't know what happened next, I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up, and saw that I was in the couch with a blanket. Others where sleeping on the floor. Aw, they reserved the couch for the one who fainted on...Wait! I fainted on Yujin?! I looked around, he's awake. He's reading something. But then he noticed me move. Oh, shoot.

"You're just woke, at 1:00 in the morning?" he asked me quietly.  
"Yes..Thanks for...Bringing me here" I thanked him, and blushed. He smiled at me ( I GOT THE LINK IN MY PROFILE! CHECK HIM OUT IN REAL LIFE!)

"Nah..Oh and uh, Fionna lent you some clothes. But we didn't change you yet. It's...You know" he said.  
"Um. Why are you not sleeping?" I asked.  
"I don't know? Marshall pranked me. I said I wanted a cup of choco, he gave me Coffee. So I can't sleep" he said as he continued reading.  
"So I guess it's just me and you tonight. Isn't it peaceful?" he asked.  
"Yeah..I guess it's really peaceful. But I'm super bored" I said trying to change the subject.  
"You're bored? What would you like to do, then?" he asked in concern.  
Um, that gave me a warning signal in my brain. Like, "you want tier 15 or what?!"

"I'll just hang in here..For now" I said clearing up my mind.  
"Really? What if I tackle you to death? Would you just hang in there?" now he sounded like Marshall, which was so funny.

"No, I would kill you. Boys respect girls. Don't they teach you that in school?"  
"I'm not listening much, I'm more attracted to singing and imagination" he said with a sigh "Get some sleep. I hope you get well tomorrow morning."  
"Thanks. I'll sleep" I said. And without further ado, I closed my eyes and remembered today's events.

* * *

It's morning, and everybody is awake, except Yujin and Maxine. The rest were just chatting to each other.

"Good morning, to you, sistah" said Camie.  
"Morning. What happened last night?" I asked her.  
"Oh you know..Yujin carried you on his back, gave you sponge bath, gave you blanket, checked that you're okay" she said as she caught BMO.  
"Sponge...Bath?"  
"Nah, we were there. You know I'll guard you 'till the very end" chuckled Camie.  
"Thanks, sis. You're awesome!"

I checked Lance, he was with Finn, trying to learn how to use swords near the kitchen. Jill was observing Yujin. Richard was outside, playing with Lord Monochromicorn, who he kept on chatting with last night as I remembered. They understand each other, I thought, I was the one who taught them Morse Code.

* * *

I'm feeling better today. Jake made Everything Burrito and it was so awesome! I never imagined that it would taste so great. I have to list down the recipe. We went to the Candy Kingdom and visited Peebles to see how things were going.

"Ah fellow humans!" greeted Prince Gumball, "How nice for you to join us!"  
"Join you?" asked Finn.  
"We're having experiments, Finn. You should join us. We're making Love Potion, so that if anyone wants their counterpart to be in love with them, they'll just buy one here. It's business, I feel it in my gummy self!" Bubblegum explained.

"Love potion? That's awesome. I could make someone fall in love with me" said Richard  
"Everyone can, don't worry, each of you will get one bottle of Love Potion, free!" beamed Gumball.  
"Alright. This is going to be radical! Let's do this, guys!" said Jake.

* * *

**A/N: And so the adventure begins on Chapter 5. I hope you're enjoying it dudes!**  
**Me: Alright. Wish granted. Suggestion time!**  
**Lance: I say, Marshall got inlove with you!**  
**Me: Thanks Lance, but that's off the hook.**  
**Jill: Make someone fall in love with me! **  
**Me: Okay..Moving on?**  
**Yujin: Marshall jams with me on the next chapter!**  
**Me: SOLD TO YUJIN FOR THE THIRD TIME!**  
**Camie: You're cheating. Did you pay her, Yujin?**  
**Yujin: Nope. I just give good ideas I know she'll like :P**


	5. The Love Potion Accident

**A/N: The love potion is a fictional drink, I don't believe in it very much. The chapter is short, sorry about that.**

* * *

**The Love Potion Accident**

I found myself carrying an Erlenmeyer Flask, but in this universe they call it "Triangular Bottom Flask", which made us all laugh. It contains a pink chemical which Bubblegum said it was the most dangerous, one drop tiny drop to the human body, you explode. My hands were trembling until I reached the table in relief.

"This chemical is called Explosive Odor Juice, but it can be mixed with a safe chemical, then it could be edible" said Gumball is he lifted the Explosive Odor Juice.

"Odor juice? It contains smell of what?" asked Lance.

"It doesn't contain anything. Once you mixed it with Connecting Liquid, it will contain odor link. When the mixture gets solid and gets touched by someone, it will get his or her odor, and when you mix it with the Love Potion, you can make this person fall in love with you, in two minutes" answered Bubblegum smartly.

"Wow. I didn't know such stuff" said Maxine as she focused on the Explosive Odor Juice. Bubblegum carefully mixed it with the blue Connecting Liquid, then the color became lavender.

Then a few seconds, it turned to a lavender spongy bar.

"No touchies. If you touched that, your odor will mix with it. You'll fall in love with yourself" said Bubblegum before Yujin can touch it.

"So this is the love potion?" I asked.

"No, this is what _you_ need to make the love potion work" replied Gumball politely. He grabbed something I think were tongs, and then grabbed the lavender bar.

"Behold, everybody! It's the Odor Bar!" shouted Gumball as he lifted it high.

We clapped and cheered.

"Now we make the love potion?" asked Camie and Richard.

"No, we already made it. And duplicated it. All we need to do now is duplicate the Odor Bar so it can be used" answered Bubblegum as she grabbed the Odor Bar with her gloves.

"Alright. Gumball and Me will do the rest of the stuff. We'll call you after it's done. You may head back to the tree house, or go adventuring in the realm of Ooo" she added a bit coolly.

"We'll do that, Princess" said Finn, "But for now, I need to take them to someone I think they'll like"

"Pfft...Someone I don't like" sneered Bubblegum.

* * *

I think we are headed to Marceline's cave, but before we could leave the castle, Gumball came running towards us.

"Hurry! Let's get out of here, Bubblegum's getting crazy over me!" he shouted as he ran.

We heard Bubblegum shout from the castle, "Oh dear Gumball, where are you?!"

"Love Potion accident," he said panting, "She accidentally touched it and she didn't know, I think. I dropped it in the Love Potion for testing, but then she suddenly screamed and fell in love with me in two minutes!"

"Woah. We better hide you, before she eats you up" grinned Richard, with a perverted smile.

Gumball made a disgusted face, but went with us anyway.

They messed up.

* * *

**A/N: Such a short chapter. Sorry dudes. But this is all what I can do for at this time of the day.**

**Hey, you guys want to be in Ooo, too?! Better PM me if you want it.**


	6. Back to the Real Human World

**A/N: The accident caused a big effect! Better read this chappie, it's important!**

* * *

**Back to the Real Human World**

We ran towards Finn's house. Bubblegum was just right behind us, we have to carry Gumball because he's a prince, and he easily gets tired, because, Yujin whispered "Gay" in my ear.

Now Gumball can run. He hopped off Jake's back and then shouted "SCREEEEEEEE!", then a large morrow appeared, and it carried away Gumball and flew high. But Bubblegum reached the morrow's talons. It quickly landed to get Bubblegum off.

Quickly, the morrow squirmed and struggled to get Bubblegum off. She got off alright, but she got Gumball's foot. She pulled him into her and they kissed. Suddenly, a big explosion happened between them which sent something to us like a universal wave.

Before we know it we were back to the real human world!

* * *

We fell back. We landed on our backyard, and it looked as normal as we were yesterday. It's the same day as yesterday. So we only got to stay in Ooo for one day?!

"Ouch" I groaned. Now I was the one who fell much harder than others.

"We're back here! Butternuts" cried Jill.

"I know. I think...I want to go back!" said Camie with tears in her eyes.

But then someone came out of the backyard door, it was a classmate of ours, Byron.

"I'm here!" he shouted to us.

"Oh uh..What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"What do you mean what? You invited me over" he said.

Everyone looked at me with deep smirks.

"Uh, right. Yeah, sorry. How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Just a few minutes. I just arrived" he replied.

I stood up and dusted myself, like the others did.

"I want to go back!" shouted Yujin. "I'm still not adopted!"

"Go back to where? Be adopted?" asked Byron curiously and gave him a curious face.

"We were playing Seven Minutes in Heaven" I lied.

"Out here? Really?" asked Byron who was already doubting us.

"Yes. Wanna join?!" snapped Lance.

I turned to glare at Lance, who was grinning.

"Yeah sure..But, why are you acting so weird?" he asked Jill.

"Nothing. Maybe the effects of the game" Jill replied with a shrug.

"MHM. Yeah right"

* * *

I can't believe I am back here. I still didn't meet some characters yet! It's annoying, I want to go back. Everyone does.

"Gee..Why did you go..Stale?" asked Byron as we didn't speak the whole time

"Nothing much. But it's almost time, we need to go home" said Jill.

"I'd rather have a sleep over here" suggested Camie.

"Yeah in case of a backyard flash again..Hehe" said Richard

"A sleepover? Can I stay?" asked Byron

Alright, he really wanted to investigate, let him.

"Alright. Sleepover it is then. The main reason is just to see a backyard flash" I announced to everyone.

"Why are you guys acting strange? What happened while I was gone? What _really _ happened?" Byron asked getting a little suspicious every second.

I looked away and checked my bedroom window if another flash will happen. Still no flash, it's dark and foggy outside. I wish that I could go back to Ooo. It's not much fun here. I wonder what happened back there after another universal wave.

"Guys?" asked Byron because nobody's responding to him.

"This is getting out of hand. I'm staying here, I'm sleeping now. I'm calling my mom" he said as he dashed out my bedroom.

"Sure dude. Keep it quick, we don't want our phone bill to be higher than Mt. Everest, right?"

"Okay, I'll be fast don't worry dude"

* * *

**Yujin's POV**

I really wished to go back to Ooo. I mean I'd be jamming with Marshall. And I left a memorable memory back at the treehouse. Such a sweet memory. I can't clear my mind off it, but I think it made her a little insecure about me. I hope she didn't feel that way, and I hope I didn't make anyone jealous that much. Not Camie, I cared about how Jill would feel. I knew that she had been crushing on me since Angelica invited me to Jill's party. Of ocurse, a boy would noticed if a girl would have a crush on him anyway.

* * *

**Byron's POV**

Something has gotten into my friends. They seemed controlled by someone. I looked like a paranoid here. I wanted to get away from these weird people. Then I stood up and looked at Angelica.

"I'm going" I said nicely.

"You are? Oh, uh, okay" she replied

"Goodbye dudes" I said waving my hand.

I ran out of the bedroom door and ran back home.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Camie: We're back home?**

**Me: Yes**

**Lance: UGH.. BRING US BACK  
*aimed at me their cutters again***

**Me: I will! **


	7. I Just Wanted Your Autograph

**A/N: Some parts happened in real life, I just changed the setting. Awkwardness...**

* * *

**I Just Wanted Your Autograph**

Only Maxine, Yujin and Richard were allowed to stay here. So Jill, Lance, Byron and Cameron decided to go home. I know there are classes tomorrow, but we'll be absent. The four promised to report for the group (Except Byron) and will come back here after class. I glanced at Richard, sleeping. At Maxine, reading something. Yujin, asleep, who decided to sleep with me on the bed even though I said NO.

" !" I called out quietly.

"What is it?" she asked gently.

I came down from the bed and sat across her.

"What do you think?"

"I believe that we caused too much trouble in Ooo. So we better stay here"

"But, you said you would like to dance with Finn someday"

"I would like that. But what if we go there again and never come back?"

"It's okay. I wanted to live there more than I live here"

"I guess I could agree with that. It's kinda boring here, sometimes"

"Sometimes? It's boring here! Boring. Every. Single. Day"

"Let's get some sleep. Careful on the bed"

"Yeah I will. Please guard me"

"Of course, dude. We still need to hold v-cards"

"Thanks bro, you're awesome"

* * *

I woke up again in the middle of the night. Yujin's awake, too, just like last time.

"You're awake?" I asked.

"Probably" he smirked as he sat down.

"What's keepin' ya' awake?"

"Oh nothing..."

"Hey I know that you're popular in school. It's really nice of you to go adventuring with some unpopular people. I like that trait, you never get too fussy about something. Some popular people, like Claude, only chose the popular people too. Thanks for adventuring with us, and thanks for that...Time" I whispered not to wake Maxine.

He smiled and stared at me (LINK AT MY PROFILE!) Then he leaned in closer, looking directly at my eyes.

I fell down the bed as I moved backwards.

"Haha..." he chuckled.

"What was that for?" I asked

"Nothing..Just nothing" he said with a cute shrug.

I noticed that the noise woke Maxine up.

"Are you guys making out or what?" asked Maxine as she rubbed her eyes.

Richard woke, too.

"Hey, You said Tier 15 ain't allowed here. You're violating your own rules"

"Am not! We're just chatting" I protested.

Richard smirked at me. I climbed back up the bed.

"What's with you?" I asked Yujin.

"The usual..." he said, but his voice trailed off.

"Okay everyone go to sleep. Nothing's going to happen"

"Better not" said Richard as he lied back down, as well as Maxine.

A few minutes later, they started snoring.

I looked at Yujin who was staring at me like hell.

"Get some sleep" Richard reminded us surprisingly. Ah-hah! Spy detected in my room great. I turned to check on him, he never moved a muscle.

When I turned back to Yujin to say that to him too, he didn't stop staring at me! (LINK: LINK AT MY PROFILE!)

"Can I ask for your autograph? Since you're famous?" I asked him.

He nodded, then he leaned closer. Closer and closer, until our noses touch each other.

* * *

**A/N: I remember that time..It happened two days ago!**

**Yujin: I was that sweet?**

**Me: You were that CREEPY.**

**Others: LOL**


	8. The Stolen Book

(AN: I'm not milkybuttercake, I'm her friend. She gave me permission to write this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it !)

* * *

[After School]

"It's such a shame that we went back." Camie said as she yawned.

"Hey guys! I can't come to Angelica's house today. Sorry!" said Jill.

"Nahh it's okay." said Lance as he ran up to Camie.

"Hey! Wait up!" Byron said as he caught up with them.

"I thought you weren't coming with us?" asked Lance as he talked to Byron.

"Yeah, well things change. Anyways, let's go!" Byron said as he ran up to the sidewalk.

"Hey! You stepped on my shoes!" Camie said as she chased after Byron.

* * *

[meanwhile at Angelica's house]

"I'm boooored!" said Richard.

"That's life." said Maxine not taking her eyes from her book.

"What is that?" Yujin asked as he pointed to Maxine's book.

"Nothing." Maxine said as she tried to hide the book.

"Maxine! Just tell us." Angelica said as she sat down next to Yujin.

"Okay, fine! But don't tell anyone alright?" Maxine said as she sighed.

"Promise." Richard said.

"Istolethebookfromthecandykin gdomarchives" said Maxine trying no to make eye contact.

"What? Can you say that again? A bit slower this time." said Yujin.

"I stole the book from the candy kingdom archives." said Maxine avoiding eye contact.

"You did what in where?!" shouted Richard.

"Shhhh! dude, you sound like someone took your underwear." said Maxine.

"Eeeeww. So what did you find?" asked Angelica.

"I-i-i" Maxine said shakily.

"Say it, dude I'm gonna kill you if the suspense rises." said Yujin as he leaned froward.

"I know how to get back to OOO!" Maxine said as she glared at Yujin.

_Ding-dong_

* * *

**A/N :Sorry for the short Chapter -.-**

**anyways, hope you like it!**


	9. The Way Back

**A/N: I loved what my friend wrote in Chapter 8. Congratulations, dude!**

* * *

**The Way Back**

"I'll get it!" Maxine blurted out, she placed down the book she stole. She dashed downstairs. I know who it is, must be Camie, Lance and Jill. I heard their footsteps and we prepared ourselves.

"I can't believe Maxine stole that from the Candy Kingdom Archives" I whispered to Richard.

"I know, but it's worth it!" chuckled Richard.

Finally they came, with Byron! Without Jill. Oh, stupid people!

"Why is Byron here and Jill is not?" I asked sharply.

"You don't want me here? Fine, I'll go" he said and backed out.

"Wait, dude! We need you!" yelled Maxine as he grabbed Byron's arm.

We stared in shock as Byron stopped.

"We need an outsider", said Maxine slowly, "So we can come back to Ooo!"

"But aren't we all outsiders?" asked Camie.

"No. We slept there. We need a first timer in Ooo!" shrieked Maxine.

"Alright. Hurry! Wait, why are you carrying big bags?" I asked the newly arrived friends.

"We packed up in case we need to sleep in Ooo or stay there forever" said Lance.

"What about Byron?" I asked them.

"We didn't tell him. We just said that we will have a sleepover today" Camie whispered.

"What about me?" he asked sarcastically.

"Nothing" said Camie

"Alright why do you need me, Maxine?" Byron asked Maxine. Her cheeks turned rosy.

"Just stay, will 'ya?"

* * *

Maxine told Camie to memorize the spell to go back to Ooo.

"Yaku desean crozzor go mundos!" she shouted at Camie.

"Okay that's all? Chant it?" asked Camie.

"No that's not all. The first one who laid something in the portal is suppose to kiss the outsider while another person chants the spell while they kiss for 10 seconds! And Angelica was the first one to try the portal right?"

* * *

**Yujin's POV**

First of all, upon hearing that, it gave me a hint of jealousy. I mean seriously, why him?! That's a little...disturbing. I don't think I can watch them. I'll just pretend I saw nothing. Or ... I'll face fate, then. If it's worth going back to Ooo, I should. Gah...

* * *

"WHAT?! ME?!" I asked in surprise, I shouted it real hard that I think I made my dog bark.

"You're fault. You decided to set your foot in there first" laughed Camie.

"I'm going!" said Byron as he started blushing.

"Yeah I think you should" I said, "I'd rather stay here!"

They all laughed. Richard shut the door.

"You're going to kiss, or we, post it on Facebook!" Lance blackmailed.

"Post what on Facebook?" I asked and blinked.

"That you slept with Yujin last night" chuckled Camie.

Okay. That would totally ruin my reputation. So I have two choices: a) I have to kiss Byron, only they will laugh, but will break me and Byron's friendship just to go back to Ooo, b) I ruin both me and Yujin's reputations.

I'd go for A.

"Fine" I finally said sharply. "Let's get this over with. To Ooo!"

* * *

**A/N: I...Regret...This...**


	10. The Key is the Kiss!

**A/N: I hate this chapter! I hate it, I hate it! And you guys love it! You love it, you love it!**

* * *

**The Key is the Kiss**

We went to the backyard, where I'm supposed to kiss Byron. But wait!

"Kiss where exactly?" I asked Maxine silently.

"The lips. It would take us to another world if you kiss the cheek" she whispered back, but with a smirk.

I grasped my arms and breathed deeply.

"Why am I doing this again?" Byron asked reassuringly while Camie practiced the spell.

"Because we need to go back to Ooo" replied Lance.

"Why do we need to go to Ooo again?" I asked them.

"Right. After leaving the universe by accident, they shall come back using this portal spell or the people they left behind will suffer from universal waves until they burn in bits because of too much universal waves" explained Maxine smartly.

"I hate you guys. I regret this alot!" I shouted at them.

They all smiled at me.

"I'm ready guys, let's do this" said Camie

"Little sis, are you ready?" she teased and gave me the most dangerous smirk ever.

Before I could answer, she asked Byron the same thing.

"How many seconds? Just 3 right?" asked Byron reassuringly.

"No! 10 seconds! Keep this in mind that the key is the kiss!" Maxine reminded.

Ugh...

* * *

**Byron's POV**

I swear I am going to kill them all when we got there. I'll just kiss her for 10 freaking seconds, then I will never talk to her. EVER. But if I do that, our friendship will vanish. So, I might as well pretend that it didn't happen. Mental Note: Nothing will happen for the next 2 minutes.

* * *

**Camie's POV**

I can't believe my sister is doing this. Not because she wanted to kiss Byron, but she really would do anything to save her reputation. I'm so proud of her. She did not only saved her reputation but also saved Yujin's reputation as well.

* * *

****Alright this is it.

I stepped forward to Byron, who stepped forward as well.

"You're too tall!" I complained.

"And you're tiny!" he mocked me.

"Just kiss you two!" commanded Maxine.

"Are you sure my parents aren't looking?" I reassured.

"Rest assured, dude. We told them that we don't want to be disturbed in the backyard while doing another group project" she said quickly.

Lance suddenly pushed me closer to Byron, I had hit him somewhere in the stomach.

"Farewell, innocence. Someone just stole my first kiss" I announced quietly.

He reached for my lips, then kissed me.

Everything I cared about, was forgotten. My problems, gone! His lips were so warm and soft. So..relaxing...I don't know what to do. I think just continue? I can only hear them laughing and Camie chanting the incantation simultaneously. I feel like I am in heaven. Just then 10 seconds were up.

I pulled away.

"BLEHHH!" I spit out.

"A-a-angelic-c-ca..Y-y-you're" Byron mumbled.

I'm so red. My face is red. My whole body is still shivering. I...I want some more, but...

"W-w-what?" I asked him.

"N-nothing. Never mind" he finally said straight as he looked away.

But we didn't notice that we're in Ooo, which is quite peaceful.

"We're here!" they all screamed.

* * *

**A/N: Just so you know, It didn't happen on real life. BLEEHH!**


	11. Yujin Gets Adopted

**A/N: And this is it, we're back to Ooo. But read what happens next**

* * *

**Yujin Gets Adopted**

"I hate you guys!" I yelled at them.

"Woah, chill, dude. It's worth it" said Maxine with a happy grin.

"We're back. And it's freezing cold!" said Richard.

Too bad Jill isn't here. I feel bad for her. But I hope I can communicate with her.

"What happened last time?" asked Yujin.

"Nobody knew. Let's head to the Candy Kingdom" I suggested.

"Wait. What's going on?" asked Byron.

No one responded. We just..ran to the Candy Kingdom

* * *

We arrived at the Candy Kingdom, there sits Gumball reading yet another nerdy book.

"Gumball!" we called out.

"Uh. Oh dear! Where have you been guys? And who's that dude?" he asked looking at Byron.

"Um..I was need to—" before he could finished, Maxine covered his mouth.

"He wanted to visit" She snapped.

"In that case, welcome back! Where have you been?" He asked again.

"Universal Wave had done effects. Took us back to our world. But we figured how to get here anyways" said Camie to Gumball

"How?" he asked curiously, like he knew that Maxine stole a book from the Candy Kingdom Archives.

"When we were in the library last time, we happened to read about Portals and Dimensions" lied Maxine, releasing her hand from Byron's mouth.

"Okay but anyways, welcome back! We were worried sick about you. We thought you got eaten by monsters" said Gumball in a worry.

"No, we won't get into trouble. We promised that from the start" said Lance truthfully

Gumball nodded and pointed to the direction where Marceline's cave is.

"If you ever want to go to the two vampires, they're waiting for you they said, just go straight that direction"

"Thanks, Prince! We'll go there!" thanked Richard excitedly.

* * *

We visited the cave. It was dark, but warmer than outside. I wonder what Jill was doing right now

* * *

**[Back On Earth]**

**Jill's POV**

So I they went to Ooo already because they would've called me by now.

I typed in Google's search box, "PORTAL TO ANOTHER DIMENSION HOW TO". Then quickly, I saw one result. One important result. And it's a little risky, but whatever it takes to see Yujin, I will do it!

* * *

I looked around Marceline's house. It's cute outside, but a little stale inside.

"So you were saying that you want to be my brother?" asked Marshall to Yujin, who was quite star strucked.

Yujin nodded.

"Listen, you can only be my brother, if you prove to me that you are a good singer, Yujin"

"I'll do it, what song?"

"Okay here's the first test. Sing a song that fits vampires. Can you play a guitar?" Marshall asked, a little bit excited.

"I can! I'm popular back at our world!" bragged Yujin.

"Enough with big talk. Just sing"

"Alright..Here goes"

Yujin grabbed the Axe Guitar from Marshall and sat down on the floor.

We all gathered around him.

He started...

_Heartbeats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_  
_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more_

He sang it seriously, which made Marceline's and Marshall's jaws drop.

"That's our singer bud!" said Lance proudly.

"Guess what kid? You're adopted as my own brother. But we still have to discuss about something more important"

* * *

**A/N: Wish granted. I ain't no genie!**


	12. Seven Minutes In Heaven

**A/N: Chapter 12 already!**

* * *

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

****"I'm bored" complained Richard as he played with the couch.

"Let's do something fun, like games and stuff" suggested Yujin.

"Great! We'll do Seven Minutes in Heaven!" said Marshall.

Richard's eyes widened. He knows that I know that he wanted to play this game so badly.

"Alright, it's fun if Finn and Fionna were here! Let's call 'em!"

* * *

**[Back to Earth]**

**Jill's POV**

I successfully opened a portal, and jumped in. It's night time! I looked to check if it's really in Ooo. "I'm really in Ooo!" I shouted which made someone yelled at me "Shut up and get some flippin' sleep!". I zipped my mouth and headed towards the Tree House.

* * *

Finn and Fionna finally arrived, with Cake and Jake of course. They felt worried when we were gone.

"Enough with the talk. Let's play this game!" ordered Marceline.

We formed a circle and I sat next to Cake and Camie.

"Okay how do we choose?" I asked them.

"Spinning the bottle. Whether you like it or not, you two go to the closet and do whatever you want" said Marceline.

"Who spins first?" asked Marshall.

"I'll do this!" volunteered Byron, as he looked at me wishing that it's not me.

"Alright, Rybon, spin it" said Marshall

"It's Byron, and I am spinning it" corrected Byron, who has some guts to correct the Vampire King

The bottle spun and it landed on..Guess who? Me.

"WHAT?! We had enough for one day!" I complained.

"Whatever, rules are rules, be obedient or Marshall will force you to" reminded Marceline.

"You guys owe us" said Byron as he entered the closet. I still sat down here not moving a muscle.

Cake nudged me. "Come on, honey, you better go in that closet"

"Fine" I said as I entered the closet.

* * *

I heard them chat outside about our school life.

"Pshh. Bored" I said it to myself, but I think he heard me.

"What? Did y-you say something?" he asked me.

"Uh..No, I didn't say anything. I'm just bored, so I'm talking to myself"

"Yeah..Um, sorry about..You know" he said blushing.

"Ah that? It's nothing. Forget it" I said trying not to avoid his stare.

"In that case, let's never talk about it again. Deal?" he said reaching out his hand.

I accepted the deal, "Alright, dude. Deal"

"What now?" he asked.

"I dunno. I guess we should do something"

"Like what?"

"You choose"

"I don't know. I doesn't feel like heaven. Why do they call it Heaven anyway?" he said as he sat beside me.

I felt uncomfortable.

"Maybe because they feel heaven when doing romance in a closet" I guessed.

"Romance? Haha..I have no time for such thing..Except now"

"What?"

"I think it's good if we try, right?"

"I d-d-don't know d-d-dude"

"Psh. We've been here for only like a minute. I'm bored, too"

"I'm sleepy..And cold" I said trying to swat off a mosquito.

But then he cuddled me and closed his eyes.

"Now we'll be warm. Feel heaven yet?" he asked sweetly.

I blushed much.

"I guess you dried up already" he teased.

"N-n-no..I'm just a little i-i-insecure, s-s-sometimes" I mumbled.

"Gee, Ange, It's like you don't know me until now" he said chuckling.

"For now, It's all I can do, for you to feel heaven yourself" he said as he cuddled me tightly.

I snuggled a little to him, to show a little care, and not being dry.

"That's more like it, so tell me, would you, uhh, go out with me sometime?" he asked slowly


	13. Unusual

**A/N: Okay, so no more interruptions guys! I know you want me to shut up!**

* * *

**Unusual**

I didn't know what to say. He was never like this back in the real world. I wondered what's gotten into him. He never did this. If I stay close to him at school, he'd say "Too close, seperate!". Or rather, he'd jerk backwards and leave me. Now, he's the one who wanted to be close to me. (NO OFFENSE, JILL and BYRON!) I snuggled closer, waiting for 7 minutes to end.

"So?" he asked me with innocent eyes.

"I'll try...But keep it cool, okay? I don't want it that fast" I whispered.

But then he pulled away, smiled, looked above then looked at me.

I looked at him, and my head says "AWKWARD!", but my heart said "LET HIM KISS YOU, DUDE!". I shook my head trying hard not to hear both of them.

He chuckled, I don't know, the sound was stuck to my head. I can't take my mind off his eyes. They were so blue like the ocean.

"What if..." he started speaking, "I kiss you now?"

I bit my lip, as I saw him lick his.

"Dude. What is up with you?" I asked him.

"Nothing. The usual"

"Usual? This is unusu-" before I could say anything, he's already kissing me and holding my face.I closed my eyes. I mean, who the hell would kiss with their eyes open?! All of my energy went down my feet, and when he pulled away, the energy rose up again!

"Oh holy..." I mumbled covering my mouth.

"Ahahaha. You're funny! You have no experience, at all. As in, none" he said laughing as he checked his jacket pockets.

"B-b-byron. S-s-stahp" I commanded him.

He gave me a curious face, and raised one eye brow.

"I stopped a few seconds ago, chill" he said coolly.

Finally I heard the people outside shout, "Seven Minutes Up!"

* * *

"So what happened in there?" whispered Camie as Byron and I went back to our places.

I didn't respond to her question. I was still stunned by such a surprising kiss.

"Never mind. I'll set you off" she said with a shrug.

The next turn is Yujin's. And I smirked.

He spun the bottle and it landed on the door. Surprisingly, Jill was there.

"JILL!" we all chorused.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I'm teasin' ya. I'm teasin' ya people! I love cutting stories!**


	14. Princess - Prince Mistake

**A/N: Chapter 14, here it is. I think this'll only take up to Chapter 20.**

* * *

**Princess - Prince Mistake**

"JILL!" they all chorused.

"How'd you get here?!" asked Marceline curiously.

"Um, I found another portal, I don't know" Jill answered and scratched her head.

"Humans are way weird but Hyoomans are way weirder" said Marshall.

"How did you know we were here?" I asked Jill.

"I can sense when you're about to cry. It's like a mother-daughter thing, but you're my sister" she laughed.

The words were familiar, they were of Jake's.

"That's my line!" whined Jake.

"Sorry" said Jill with a shrug and a smile.

"Well the bottle pointed at you so..Off to the closet with Yujin!" screamed Camie who was getting excited.

"Whaaatt?! What game is this?!" Jill asked.

"Seven minutes in heaven" we replied.

But then suddenly, ruining what I think this would really happen, barged Bubblegum and Gumball.

"For crying out loud, can you please stop ruining everything?! This is their moment!" Marshall cried.

"Pffttt" said Gumball pursing his lips.

"Everyone listen up! There's been a mistake!" shouted Bubblegum.

Hah. The last time I saw her, she wanted to make out with Gumball so badly.

"What mistake?" asked Finn.

"Yeah, princess. What do you mean? Did someone kiss to make another universal wave?" asked Maxine as she glanced at me quick.

"Pfft. No" replied Gumball.

"Then what?!" asked Fionna.

"We suddenly made a fan fic about you guys, and it turned out that the paper we used was the Wishing Paper!" yelled Bubblegum.

"Peebles what the heck? A fan fiction? Tell me what genre you used!" I said getting a little nervous.

"Pshh.. We used..We uh,..Romance?" mumbled Gumball.

"Oh. My. Glob!" I screamed.

"So that's it!" I added.

"What's it?" asked Richard and Lance to me.

"Nothing..Never mind" I said trying to force myself to zip my freaking mouth.

Gumball smiled and pulled me up.

"We're taking her first. You guys can continue playing that game of yours" said Gumball, I kinda blushed.

"What are you going to do with her?!" asked Marshall bravely.

"Interview. Just to clarify if we really caused a Princess - Prince mistake"

* * *

The two candy royals dragged me to the Candy Kingdom! But I want to see Yujin and Jill go in the closet together. While they dragged me, I got hungry, so I grabbed some Candy Soil. Which was delicious, it's just like eating chocolate cake! When will this stop? I'm still hungry. We passed by a cotton candy plant, and pinched some to put it in my mouth. I rolled my eyes, looked for more stuff to eat.

When we entered the PB's Castle, my stomach rumbled.

"I'm...Hungry" I said shyly.

"Don't worry, we'll get to that part. But first we need to ask some questions"

It got a little intense here. I usually hate being asked by some questions that you think will make your life ruin.

* * *

**[****Back at Earth]**

"Our daughter is missing!" said Angelica's mom, Mrs. Hearten

"And her classmates!" shouted his Dad, Mr. Hearten

"My daughter arrived here, but suddenly went missing!" said Jill's father.

"Wherever they could be, it's our fault we didn't keep an eye on them. They told me to not to disturb them while doing a portal experiment which I believed isn't true"

The police got puzzled.

"Aren't you aware of the news, ma'm? Many people are disappearing in this area. So it's not your fault. And there's been universal waves these past two days. It could have something to do with the kids"

"I hope they're okay" said Mr. Hearten

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! WE CAN GO BACK TO EARTH ANYTIME WE WANT?! THAT'S RHOMBUS! CAN WE TAKE OUR FRIENDS HERE, TOO?!" I asked the two royals who kept on preventing me to shout in the tea room.

"Yes. We wrote something about portals to go back and forth. That way, we can visit you as well, but as tiny people, by the way" she said.

"But the problem, Angel, is, portals around your area had been opened and much people appeared here, which I think they know you and you know them as well" explained Prince Gumball.

"There are people that I know? Show me" I pleaded.

"Okay, follow me" said Gumball

We went to another room and I gasped when I saw all of them!

* * *

**A/N: This story is full of surprises. Keep reading for more. **


	15. When Classmates Mess Around

**A/N: Guess who I saw in the room?**

* * *

**When Classmates Mess Around**

My jaw dropped to the ground. There stood my classmates: Allyana, Harvey, Angela, Jeriko and Guian. They were all chatting like everything's normal.

"Angelica!" shouted Trisha and Guian.

"Oy!" greeted Harvey.

"Psch. Look who's here" Angela said dryly.

I looked at Jeriko.

"Why are you here?"

"Probably went inside a portal" he said with shrug.

Okay, I admire philosophers, especially this one.

"Alright. Royal intervention! Surely, you all are related" interrupted Bubblegum.

"Sort of, Princess. We're classmates" said Angela.

"When classmates mess around, surely there's trouble" added Harvey.

"I know. But this time, it's more fun. Angela, you know Marshall Lee, right?" I asked her.

"Yeah. He's so popular in tumblr. Popular than I am" she replied coldly.

"We met him last time, and we're playing games now" I said

"What kind of game?" Trisha asked slyly.

"Seven minutes in heaven" I said quickly.

"What?!" screamed Bubblegum.

"Seven minutes in heaven" I said again.

"Right..When your classmates mess around, they mess with everything" she said coldly

"Sorry about them, but mess what exactly?"

"The whole universe!"

* * *

"Hey Angel, you were here before us?" asked Allyana.

"Yep. A few days ago. Richard's here too!" I said trying to make her blush.

"Who cares about that wad? He can't take a punch" she said rolling her eyes.

"And Byron, too" I said to Trisha

"Psh.." she uttered

"Why, you have relationships?" asked Gumball surprisingly.

We were riding Lady, while Jeriko rode Lord Monochromicorn by himself. He's too heavy for Lady.

"No they don't" said Jeriko.

"Pssh..Look who's talking" teased Trisha

Jeriko glanced at me.

"What?" he asked Trisha

"Hahaha..Nothing..Nothing"

* * *

**Meanwhile in Marceline's House**

**Yujin's POV**

"Why do you think they grabbed Angel just like that?" asked Finn to Marceline.

"Eh...Don't mind wads" teased Marshall

"Nah it's no biggie. Angelica's always hungry. Besides, she must have eaten the two by now. Or worse, the whole Candy Kingdom" said Maxine

"Yep. Probably all foods in Ooo, too" added Camie

We all laughed then ...

_"Is anybody home? I'd like to ask a few questions, mam or sir"_


	16. The Trouble I Made

**A/N: Gah..More people!**

* * *

**The Trouble I Made**

We arrived on the cave, and saw a familiar boy standing in front of the door.

"Jeth!" shouted Jeriko.

He turned around and saw us staring at him.

"Ah! The friend you said lost?" asked Gumball to Trisha.

"Yes, sir. That's him" said Trisha

Jeth is from another secton, even Jeriko, but what the heck are they doing here?!

"See that's the trouble" said Bubblegum

"I don't see any trouble PB" said Guian

"You don't see it yet, but later on, more humans will go here, and probably, fill this whole place up" replied Bubblegum.

"The more people get in, the more portals multiply. But I am so glad that it's only around your area" she added

We saw Jeth running towards us.

"Where are we?" he asked me, "and what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" I repeated his question.

"I got lost. A portal in my room appeared" he answered.

* * *

I found myself again sitting beside Cake, and Jeth this time, because finally, he admitted that he's scared. I asked Cake to poke Camie a thousand times and she did as told. But then she stopped, and asked "Why do I need to poke her?".

"Because, she...Um, well, never mind" I said, "You can stop"

The cat nodded.

"Okay before ending this game, I have to tell you something, terrible" interrupted Bubblegum.

"More humans came in and more portals multiply. WE can't let many people know about the place. The only thing we can do now is fix the barriers you broke" she added.

"How many have we broke?" asked Richard and Maxine

"About two. One that separates Ooo from Aaa, and Ooo from your universe" she replied in concern.

"And how are we suppose to fix those barriers?" asked Jill.

"It's a mournful solution yet important in a way. Still, it's for our good and the good of your universe" said Gumball as he stood up.

"So if we close the barriers, we will never see our opposites?" asked Marshall sadly.

"Honestly, yes" Gumball said with a sigh.

"We calculated the hours before a new portal pops out! We only got 10 hours left to close both barriers" said Bubblegum as she looked down.

"But to do that...One of you must die" she said slowly.

Each human gasped and suddenly I shed tears.

"It's all because of me one must die" I said and dashed out quickly to the door.

"Angel, wait up!" shouted Finn, but I heard someone stop him.

"Angelica!" they all shouted, but I didn't dare go back.

* * *

I'm crying for almost fifteen minutes now. I hid as hard as I could so nobody would spot me. Suddenly, someone tapped my back.

"Dude, are you okay?" Byron asked.

I slapped my tears away and rub my eyes.

"How did you find me here?" I whispered

"Let's see...I brought a GPS Tracker, I didn't know it would work here. You think you can just hide in a bunch of rocks and leaves forever? I don't think you can" he replied.

He showed me his GPS Tracker.

"How can your GPS track me?" I asked him curiously.

"I implanted something in your shoes" he replied with a chuckle.

Again, tears went down my cheeks.

"Don't cry. It's not fair, don't cry" he said as he cuddled me again like in the closet.

"I d-d-don't know...I m-m-messed everything up! I a-a-always d-d-do!" I sobbed.

"You did not. You didn't mess me up"

"Y-y-you d-don't understand me. It's all because of me, one has to die" I said as I snuggled in closer to him.

He smells like chocolate and tea, but it's kinda sweet though.

"Iwoulddoanythingtomakeyousmi le" he babbled quickly.

"What?" I sniffed.

"I said..." he breathed deeply, "I would do anything to make you smile" he said.

I closed my eyes and he cuddled me more.

"Right now, smile, I'll take care of everything. Let's sleep here for tonight, to leave those sick problems behind"

"Take care of everything?"

"I'll cover the whole mess up. I'll sacrifice my life for you to be happy"

"No, I'll...Sacrifice mine. For you to be happy" I repeated sense.

Then he said closely to my lips "In that case, we both die, I just want to say..."

"_I love you" _we chorused, at the same time, thunder came and it rained.

"Oh great, good thing I found a super big tree with a big hole in it. Race you there" he said as we stood up and covered ourselves. Good thing he was wearing his jacket. We were already so wet, **BECAUSE IT IS RAINING.** He handed me his jacket.

"The lady shall not get colds. She should stay healthy, or we both should, before we...meet our end"

He covered both of us with his jacket and together, we walked to the tree he was talking about.

Then we reached it. It really has a big hole in it. We crumpled beneath and stayed warm.

He sighed and said, "This must be the last rain we will see" he said as he dried me up.

"I'll miss everything" I said as I shove the jacket away.

"Such a disappointment no one runs after me, but at least everyone tried to run after you" he said frowning.

"Because maybe I'm important?"

**[A/N: Me: No you're not.]**

"Shut up, author" I growled.

**[A/N: Me: I own this story, I own you. So maybe I can delete you anytime if I wish!]**

"Who needs to delete me? I'll die in the end anyway" I smirked

**[A/N: Me: STOP SPOILING, AND YEAH. That makes sense. I'll stahp for now.]**

Okay where were we?

"Because maybe I'm important" I repeated

"Yes. Important to me and my health itself"

* * *

**WTH. I HATE YOU, DUDE! STOP SPOILING!**


	17. Discovering The Assassin

**A/N: Yey..Congratulations to me for graduating. Which was a sad graduation because only my Mom, my aunts, my uncles, and my friends congratulated me. If my grandparents ever will, I expect marmoreal words coming from their impertinent mouths! Gee, thanks a bunch for ruining my most monumental day of my life! I'm ending another chapter of my life and you stand there doing nothing but giving me uncouth eyes!**

Sorry for expressing my anger and my depression here. It just...Hurts. I hope someone would feel me...

* * *

**Discovering The Assassin**

**Camie's POV**

Crap. This is getting absurd. Where can my little sister run off to? She usually runs off in Earth but she's not good in hiding. She hides from me in school, but she'll show up anyway. But now, I think she's way off the hook.

"I'm bored. And why are we staying on the same place when we kept on searching here for five hours?" I asked Marshall Lee, who was just singing on the branch of a tree.

"Hey! Help us here! You're the one who decided to do this!" yelled Harvey

"Sheesh! Alright, we split up" ordered Marshall

* * *

And so there, we split up. Marshall went with me. We kept on searching under bushes, inside logs and all that. We even asked passersby.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a tall beefy man with brown hair. I recognize that posture of his. And when he turned around, it's a friend of mine, no more like a partner in business, his name is Blue.

"Blue?!" I screamed

"Oh fancy meeting you here, Vi" he said to me in surprise

"Hey Blueguy" greeted Marshall like they knew each other.

"Hey Marshall. Long time no see!" _They knew each oher._

Wow. They know each other? Does he know about Aaa? That means..

"Blue, how'd you get here?" I asked him.

"The usual" he said grinning

"The usual?" I repeated in question form.

"Yeah the usual. I've been in Aaa a hundred times, back and forth, using the machine I found somewhere in our hideout"

"Hideout?" asked Marshall, feeling out of place

"We are both..." I said looking at Blue and he nodded, "_Assassins"._

Marshall doesn't look surprised.

"That explains why the Vampire King looses to someone as normal as me" bragged Blue.

"Shut up. I'm just going easy on you" whined Marshall

"I'll stop for now. But I need something to gobble. Got anything, Vi? Can you please tell me your name? We're not on Earth anymore, so we can reveal everything to ourselves now" pleaded Blue

"Hmmm...Let's see"

I thought about it for 10 whole seconds

"Okay." I said but he didn't let me finish, "YES!" he shouted.

"Let me finish!" I yelled at him.

"Oh right. You were saying?"

"Okay...No. Just call me Violet like you always do now please, help us search for Angelica and Byron"

"They're here too?!"

"Probably, why am I asking you to search for them if they're not here. Did you forget your common sense back home?" I asked coldly

"Um..Kinda..Anyways, I'll go with you. I've been here for 2 hours now with nothing in my tummy"

"Let's go . We'll get you something to eat after searching"

* * *

**A/N: This is a very loooooooooooong story...**


	18. Can We Go Out, Sometime?

**A/N: I think this will take up to Chapter 25. Curse you, Camie!**

* * *

**Can We Go Out, Sometime?**

**Jill's POV**

I'm getting a little apprehensive about Byron and Angelica. They ran off somewhere in Ooo. The search party Camie, Richard, Marshall, Jeth, Jeriko, Trisha, Guian, Allyana, and Harvey just left a few minutes ago to search for them. Finn, Jake, Fionna and Finn took the gums home. Which leaves Me, Yujin, Marceline and Lance. To tell you the truth, I'm worried because Angelica and Byron would make out and very soon, I'll be a godmother! And I don't want that to happen because I have no money to give the child in his or her birthday.

"Stop worrying, they won't make out, promise" said Marceline.

"How did you know I was thinking about it?" I asked her

"I'm reading your mind. It's too unkempt, fix it up sometime" she answered with a smirk.

"Rest assured, I will fix my complications in life. You'll see" I said pointing a finger on her

"I'd like to see you try. But for now, try a new interest. Like loving someone or that stuff. You're 13, and you're not too young for these stuff. Love is not complicated if you just look deeper. Misunderstanding is what makes it convoluted" she elucidated.

"Uh..Nose bleeding here!" yelled Lance.

Me and Marceline chuckled, and I glanced at Yujin.

"I'd rather pick that guy than pick the guy who kept on eating!" whisper-shouted Marceline as she glared at Lance, which he didn't notice because he was too busy eating more and more food.

"You're so clever, just like a queen should be" I said as a compliment.

"Thanks. But know this," she said remarkably, "girls don't make the first move. Let him take it smoothly"

"I'll keep that in mind" I said.

But I went nervous, it's like she's leading me to jeopardy. While she's talking to me, Yujin sat beside me and Marceline smirked.

"Okay, I have to go, uh, stop Lance from eating all my food. I'll be back" she said quickly and dashed to the kitchen. She slapped Lance playfully and it made a painful sound.

"Hi" greeted Yujin.

"Oh, uh, hey. Wassup?" I asked  
"Nothing much...But I want to ask you something" he said slowly

"W-w-what's that?"

Alright. Here it COMES.

"Can, we, uh, go out, sometime? Explore the Land of Ooo early in the morning and chat?"

"Um..I guess that would be cool" I said calmly.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's too short. I was too lazy to do it.**


	19. Juliet and Romeo

**A/N: Updated so you can stop saying "UPDATE!"**

* * *

**Juliet and Romeo**

Byron and I can see Marshall Lee, Cameron and some beefy guy. We decided to hide further using big leaves to cover ourselves. He carried me on his shoulder so I can reach for the big leaves before they find us, since they two boys kept on bothering Camie.

Once I got 5 big leaves, we covered ourselves and hid still in the hole so it would look like we're not there. We heard them coming closer.

"Shh!" whispered Byron

"I'm not even talking" I whined

"Now you're talking! Sshh!"

He looks very protective, I appreciate that.

Finally they didn't notice this tree, and its hole. Dumb much? **[A/N: No offense, Blue, Camie!]**

"Wew, that's a relief" he said as he got his handkerchief and wiped his forehead.

"We'll show ourselves later. But for now, let's eat some food. I noticed a bush filled with weird berries, but I think they're not poisonous at all. I saw a squirrel grab one and ate it" he added.

"Okay, I'll go get 'em" I volunteered, but he stopped me from stopping.

"No. I already got some right here" he said showing me a handful of red berries.

"Thanks" I said as he handed me one.

I threw one in my mouth, and it tasted sweet and sour. I like it, but I noticed him staring at me.

"What?" I asked, "Is there something on my face?"

"Huh? No..It's just that..You look cute when you eat berries" he said chuckling.

I blushed a little but decided to look away and eat them one by one.

"Oh, are you bored?" he asked

"Why?" I answered. Always remember to answer a question with another question.

"You look bored. Want to adventure?"

"Nah. I'd rather stay here, though. _"_

"It's okay. I really want to stay with you until the very end" he said sweetly

"You don't mean that at all, Byron" I pouted

"Really? You want me to mean it?"

"Haha..I'd like to see you mean it"

I jumped off the hole in the tree and ran off. I saw him chase after me. Then I saw a wonderful sight. A tall hill with a perfect slope to roll down. I stopped but Byron tackled me on the back and we rolled until we reached the other side of the hill.

"Oh gotcha" he said, "Now you see me mean it!"

Okay. First, it's awkward to see a boy on top of ya. I shoved him off. But he didn't even fall.

"Seriously, get off me" I said playfully

"Alright. Whatever you say" he said.

I felt a little sting on the chest. Then I started to feel something very painful. Like thousands of universal waves going back and forth. I even saw Byron, I can hear him howl with pain.

I saw Bubblegum running towards me and shouted "The Universe is tearing apart!". Before I knew it, I left the world.

* * *

**A/N: Ahahahahahahahaha. Evil twin is gone.**

**Oops, sorry for killing myself.**


	20. What You Love Is Blood From the Heart

**A/N: No more interruptions? Fine. No extensions. Only up to Chapter 20.**

* * *

**What You Love Is Blood From the Heart**

**Byron's POV**

"Angelica!" I shouted in pain. "Angelica!" again. I'm okay, I hope the others are too. Bubblegum ran to Angelica's body and felt her chest to see if she's still alive.

"I'm sorry" she said slowly, in tears, "She passed away, Byron. We have to tell the others"

Then I saw the others running to us.

"She left us all" announced Bubblegum mournfully and quietly.

"What?!" screamed Camie in surprise, she saw Angelica on the ground, dead. Lifeless. It's over. She's dead.

They all had burst into tears. Others sobbed. Yujin felt a little regret. Jill felt grievous, Jeth a little guilty, Blue felt nothing. Camie weakened and knelt before Angelica's body.

"Marshall disappeared" said Camie to Bubblegum

"One died. The barriers are back, so the Aaa characters are back to Aaa. They can't enter now.

"Angelica..." sobbed Camie, but Blue came and embraced her tight.

"Camie. I'm so sorry" Jeth apologized

"None of you should be sorry but me. Disconsolate we are though for her, it's so excruciating to hear that my sister is dead because of me. I promised to look after her, until the very end" she said with her voice so weak.

This is all my fault. All my fault! I kicked the grass, punched myself and ran off the forest again.

"Byron, wait!" shouted Lance as he ran after me.

"Don't. Just...don't" I commanded firmly

"Byron, you have nothing to do with this" he called out.

Yes. I have nothing to do with this, right... But what he doesn't know what I feel inside. Grief, anger, devastation, depression, frustration, lamentation, whatever you call it. It really hurts. I don't know if I want to kill myself or just shout out loud. Then I spotted a log with sharp thorns on it. Very large, very thick. I stripped off my shirt and contrived my body through them. I forced them to go deeper and deeper. Until all I can see in myself is blood.

Then I thought _Everything you love so much, is blood. _Shortly I realized, that if the heart pumps blood, it pumps everything you loved. Then when you tried to stab your heart with such thorns, the blood will flow out of the heart, and it's like everything you cared for is gone.

Lance stood there shocked, speechless, stunned.

"Byron, no!" he said.

"Too late" I whispered to myself, I gave him a smile. I flashed the skies, with my last smile.

And...It's over.


	21. Final

**Final**

**Camie's POV**

Yes, Angelica is gone. It's been five months now. We left Ooo and decided to take Angelica's body with us. But we left some of her stuff in Ooo for remembrance. We will not go back to Ooo, but if we will, I'll go alone. I'll find a way to go back there without harming the whole universe and barriers. I promised to myself from that day to keep promises. Byron? Gone, too. Marceline told me his last words, which became popular to the whole wide world. I wrote everything we did back in Ooo, and it's a best seller book. Our friends had moved on.

Jill dated Yujin, and then became a couple so popular in school.

I'm famous too, you know.

Richard finally made Allyana say Yes.

Jeth and Jeriko became best friends.

Lance and Maxine tried hard to help me go back to Ooo without destroying anything.

Harvey, Trisha, Guian, they all became my new friends.

As for Byron and Angelica, wherever you are now, I hope you're happy. Because _Everything you love so much, is blood. And that if the heart pumps blood, it pumps everything you loved. Then when you try to stab your heart with such thorns, the blood will flow out of the heart, and it's like everything you cared for is gone..._

_**The End.**_


End file.
